Soulbound
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "I won't leave you." He said with determination. "Promise?" I asked him. Although I trusted him with my life I needed that one little word to confirm it all. "I promise." Annabeth Chase is cursed. Destined to die, her fate is intertwined with a certain green eyed boy but when everything seems to be against her what will she choose? Love or destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Annabeth Chase, October,1995, Oregon

Our families came into this blessed place that we call our home. Far away from the cities and towns in between forests was our small village. You see, we couldn't expose the reality of our kind to the outsiders or what we like to call mortals. I don't really understand that concept all that well, I'm just eight. All I know is that we're not normal human beings. Dad says we are gifted and that's all he says. He doesn't explain to me and I'm not allowed to ask.

I see my friends running around playing what I think is hide and seek but I don't join them, afraid of what I'll find in the woods again. It scares me, haunts me at nights. The fear. I've only told dad once and he said that it's all in my head. I don't believe that. If I was crazy I would know that right? My mom probably would have understood but unfortunately she isn't here with us. She's in a better place, dad says but then again I don't always believe what he says. I'm stubborn that way.

So obviously being the weirdo I am, as my friends call me, I sit against a tree with my legs tucked underneath, a book in my hand. It's a mythology book all about mythical creatures who turn their forms in day or night. I don't know why but those are the only kind of books we have. Dad says they'll help me understand certain things when I'm older, an adult. But I am older, I'm eight aren't I?

All of a sudden my book is snatched away from my hands and green eyes cover up my vision. "Percyy" I whine as I try to get back my book but he simply grins and keeps it out of reach. I stand up and cross my arms. "Perseus Jackson, give it back!" I say out his full name this time, knowing how much it bugs him. I smile triumphantly as I see him flinch at that but he recovers quickly, his grimace replaced by that annoying smirk.

"Is that the way to talk to your elders Annie?" He teased dangling the book in front of my eyes. I rolled my eyes and blew a strand of hair from my face. "Please, you're not that old."

"I am!" he argued. "I'm ten." He said and puffed his chest up a bit. Hmm…..still seemed like a five year old to me. He then smiled and plopped down where I was sitting earlier pulling me down with him too. "Why don't I see you enjoying with the others, kiddo?" He said ruffling my hair and I frowned when he said 'kiddo'. He did that for the sole purpose of annoying me I'm sure.

"Why don't I see _you_?" I retorted back and felt him straighten up. "You know why." He muttered. "I have duties now." Of course, how could I have forgotten. Ever since Percy's last birthday everyone had started to take him a lot seriously than before. He spent more time with the adults now and was always busy doing his 'duties'. He never told me what they were though. We were best friends since we were in diapers but he couldn't tell me such a simple thing. He said that I'll understand when I get older. Everyone always says that and the fact that Percy too cannot share this with me really bugs me.

"I'm seeing them again, Percy." I said softly but he heard me all the same. He put his arm around me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. The person other than dad who I'd told was Percy. He was always sympathetic when I told him. Not like my dad who completely shut me out whenever I said that.

"Tell me." He said, tugging on one of my curls.

I put my head in my hands to calm myself and then looked up at Percy's concerned sea-green eyes. His messy black hair covered half of it and he seriously needed a haircut but I had more important things to tell him than getting a haircut.

"They're dark."I muttered, my eyes scanning the village and I could see _them_. The things which I saw in the forest. It was covering almost everyone in the village. "Like a void. I-I see it on everyone now. It's like a shadow cast upon them covering their heads like a halo but-but it's evil and cold and-" I hug my middle feeling a sick feeling in my stomach. I can see Percy's eyebrows are scrunched up so much that they're almost meeting. I raise my hand up and touch his warm forehead to wipe away the lines forming there. His skin is so warm that for a moment I feel he might have a fever but then again he's been like this for a while.

"What is it?" I ask and his eyes focus on me. I can see that he knows something but is too afraid to acknowledge it. He shook his head and frowned at me. "And these…..these shadows? You see them on me too?"

I look up at his head but there's no darkness there. Not like on the others. There's nothing, just a bright white light. I shake my head. "Not on you." I grip his hand. "What's wrong with me? Why do I see these things? Am I…."I ask hesitantly. "Am I crazy?"

Percy let's out a chuckle at that. "You're not crazy." He says looking at me sadly. "You're special Annabeth."

"Like gifted?" I asked warily and he shook his head.

"Just special."

It was midnight when I woke up due to the shouts and the yelling and the sudden warmth I was feeling. My eyes opened drowsily to see shadows dancing in front of my eyes. I shot out of bed panting, my eyes flicking around my surroundings.

_Fire_. Was the first thing that registered in my head as I looked out my window. The whole village was on fire. I let out a cry as I saw one man running to save his life with his whole _body _on fire. I stumbled back, tripping over my bed, horrified. _What was happening?_

I quickly made my way to dad's room when I heard voices down the hall and they were definitely my dad's. I slowly walked towards the hall, wondering why multiple voices were being heard. Usually it was just me and my dad, so who were the uninvited visitors?

"- cannot do anything else!" I heard dad yell. "This concerns my daughter!" I stopped in my tracks as I heard my name being said. They were talking about me. What did he mean that it concerned me? What was going on?

I peeked into the room to find a couple of people present there. There was the red headed woman who always creeped me out, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. There was something mysterious about the lady, how sometimes she looked so young that she could pass for a teenager and then at times she looked centuries old. I gasped lightly when I saw Percy and his parents in the room too. Why were they here in the middle of the night? And what was going on outside? The village was burning and no one in this house seemed to be bothered about it.

"And how long do you intend to keep her in the dark?" Rachel said furiously. "She has the right to know. This concerns her life. She is cursed Frederick and you know that very well!" I could see my dad's facial features turn to one of misery as he slumped down on an old armchair which once belonged to my grandfather. "And it won't be long until they find out about her soul and take whatever is left of it." Rachel continued as she clasped her hands. "But there is a way."

All this while I noticed Percy and his family stand at the corner with somber looks as they calculated the situation thoughtfully. Percy looked so mature, like he understood the seriousness of the situation. Maybe he did. I always teased Percy about how immature he was but his instincts were usually right on time.

Rachel strides over to Percy in a royal like way which almost makes it seem like she's floating. Her long skirt letting her feet to barely peek from beneath it. She bent a bit to reach his level and fingered something around his neck. "This trinket? This is what's keeping your daughter alive, Frederick." She says and I can see everyone's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A necklace? A freaking necklace was keeping me from dying? What the hell was wrong with her?

Rachel smiled at their confused expressions as she straightened up. "There is an identical trinket around Annabeth's neck." My eyes fell to my neck as she said that and sure enough there was a black sea shell hung around my neck. I wondered how it got there. I'm sure I've never seen it before and what does the necklace mean? What's wrong with me? I leaned forward again to hear what Rachel was saying." It's called a –"

_Shhhhhhhhhhh_

I tuned out of the conversation immediately as I heard that voice , my head flipping back to see who it was but all there was behind me was darkness and a mild light coming from the fire burning outside.

_Anna-bethhh _

I heard that same raspy voice again and took a deep breath momentarily closing my eyes. They were here again. The voices in the woods. That's what I called them, cause I'd never seen their true form. Always in the blackness. The voice came back again this time louder. I wondered if my father, Rachel or Percy's family could hear the voices right now. Probably not, since they were still busy discussing about that stupid necklace.

Well as they say curiosity killed the cat. I'm sure it was gonna be the death of me now as I surged forward determined to end this once and for all. Whoever it was or whatever the voices were, were just trying to mess with my head and I'm not gonna let that happen anymore. As I got closer the hissing voice led me back to my room. I shivered as a blast of cold wind blew through my open window.

_We've been waiting so long_

The voice said and I stopped in my steps looking around for the source of the voice. "Who is it?" I questioned whirling around my room. "Show yourself!" _shhhhhh_ I turned around again to be facing the mirror and could see the fear in my own eyes. I was breathing hard right now and my mind was racing thousand miles a minute when I noticed my vision cloud as red eyes appeared in the mirror. Right. Behind. Me.

All I know after that was that I led out a loud scream and suddenly there was the feeling of something being sucked out of me. It wasn't painful but as my vision fogged and my head felt light I felt myself slipping into oblivion.

Fortunately for me, the fates had decided I wouldn't die. Yet. I heard yells and shouts and felt myself being shoved when my consciousness returned. My vision cleared to find concerned brown eyes staring at me.

"Dad." I croaked as he cradled me in his arms. I felt a certain wetness in my cheeks and realized that I was crying. "Shh it's okay sweetie. It's okay." My dad whispered running his fingers through my hair.

"Fredrick we don't have much time." I heard Rachel say behind us sternly but I noticed a certain sadness in her eyes. My dad nodded standing up and bringing me up with himself. He grabbed my shoulders but I didn't meet his eyes, scared that I wouldn't like what was going to happen.

"Annabeth" My dad said giving my shoulders a squeeze as he bent down to my level and caught my gaze. "I know your scared sweetie. I don't blame you. But things are going to get a lot harder now okay? Just remember that I'll always be with you even if-" A pained look crossed his face. "even if not physically I'll always be there okay?"

"Are you going to l-leave me? Like mom?" My voice shaked. He knew this was a delicate subject. People leaving. Cause in the end it's hard to be left behind, but even harder to be the one who stays.

"Oh honey." He said pulling me in an embrace. "I love you so much Annabeth okay? You're my little girl. No matter what anyone says. You know that right?"

I gave somewhat of a nod or shook my head. I didn't know. My vision was blurry with tears and I was trembling in apprehension off what was about to happen.

"This isn't my choice Annabeth." My dad said sadly. "But we can't choose our fate." He concluded and giving me one last kiss on the forehead as he stood up. I noticed Percy's parents hugging him too with tears in their eyes and then they let go. They looked at Rachel and nodded.

Soon after Percy and I were being led by Rachel to the back door of the house. She opened it quietly and peeked outside. Satisfied with the outcome she turned back to us. Her green eyes blazing as she fingered our identical necklaces. "Don't ever take it off okay?" She said looking up at us. "Ever." She repeated and we nodded. She smiled and hugged us both tight for a minute before letting go.

"No matter what you hear, leave exactly when you hear screaming." She turned to Percy. "You know what to do." His gaze hardened as he nodded curtly and his hand found mine, giving it a light squeeze.

Rachel nodded and left us alone in the dark room with the back door as our only escape route. A minute later, we heard a loud bang coming from the front hall. Someone was banging against the door. There were three continuous loud thuds against the door after which the screaming started. There was wailing, shouts of angers and then the terrible noises of death. A loud shout 'Frederick' followed by that led me whimpering and clutching Percy's arm.

"We have to go!" he exclaimed as he pulled me out of the back door and we ran. The entire town was in flames, dead bodies lying around but there was no sign of the murderers. Maybe Rachel knew that they were coming after her so that Percy and I could escape at the moment they were distracted.

As they were running Percy suddenly gasped and shoved me and himself behind a tree. He was breathing heavily and peeking from behind the tree with shocked eyes. "What hap-" I started to say but my voice died out as I saw the scene before me. It was really unusual, to say the least. They looked human but not quite. Pale faces, red rimmed eyes and death black pupils. But the most horrifying fact was when the creature ripped the head off of a person.

I gasped loudly as the now deceased body of that person slumped to the ground, it's head and body in two different places now. The creature bent down and….well I couldn't see what happened next since my eyes were covered my hands. Percy's hands. He pulled me back and was facing me, his face grim. He shook his head which I interpreted just fine. I didn't need to look.

"Do you trust me?" Percy asked, his voice low. I nodded immediately without a moment of doubt. I trusted him with my life. He was all I had now.

"Just don't-" He put his hands in front of him backing away. "just don't freak out okay?" And before I could nod although he seriously should have given me a head start or something, I saw his face become longer and darker, his arms grew and legs turned into….paws. Yeah you heard me right. The clothes he was wearing ripped from his body into tiny shreds as a massive black wolf stood before me. So obviously you couldn't blame me if I scrambled back and held back a yelp.

The wolf regarded me with his green eyes as he came forward and I backed up into the tree, my heart was beating so fast that I felt it would pop right out of my chest. It kept coming forward until I could back up no more. I closed my eyes tight as its snout came closer to my face and….licked me! The big black wolf freaking licked me! Wait a moment- the big black wolf is…..

"Percy?" I asked as I looked up into the wolf's green eyes. Although there was an entire physical change Percy's eyes were the same as always. The wolf kneeled down on his paws, his head looking up at me as he wagged his tail.

I chuckled wiping the slobber off my cheek and patted his head. Okay, this was totally not weird. These kind of things happened all the time right? Wrong. So now I understood what dad meant when he said we weren't mortals. I'd read about it in the mythology books, which were probably shredded now. Although I do remember something about man-wolves. Lycanthropes. The actual term, I remembered.

"A werewolf?" I questioned more to myself but the wolf or shall I say Percy jerked his head to a voice and then looked at me with worried eyes. He walked or well I don't know whatever way wolves walk with their four legs. He appeared with a bag pack in his mouth and nudged me with it. I figured he wanted me to take it so I hooked one of it's straps around my arms wondering what was in it.

Percy bent down completely and jerked his wolf head to his back. I gave him a look, which might have made him feel like he'd grown two heads. "Oh no. No." I said. "I'm not getting a piggy back ride from a …_werewolf_." I said, the term feeling alien in my mouth. Before any of us could protest we heard more screaming. I knew better than to turn around and look.

"On second thoughts." I muttered rushing towards the wolf as I carefully swung my leg on the other side of his hairy body. Once I was sure that I wouldn't fall I grabbed some of his black fur in my fists and shut my eyes tight. "Please don't let me fall." I mumbled. I probably shouldn't have said that and I probably should have know that he would try to do the opposite as we my surroundings whirled around me. I have to admit, he was fast. Very fast. I mentally pictured his smug smile at my shock. Of course he would show off.

Soon I realized we weren't the only ones running at that speed. I could see the pale creatures catching up with us, and even though they were far away I could see their teeth glinting in the moonlight. Whoa, they sure had big canines.

"Percy." I warned nervously and I felt a change in his pace. He looked sideways and for the first time since then I could see fear in his eyes. I felt him start to run faster but I could see it was of no use. Percy understood that too as he caught me totally off guard by turning around and facing them.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered furiously. "Run! They'll kill us!" I exclaimed tugging on his fur but he didn't budge instead let out a grunt and stood his ground. Of course it took them a few minutes to reach us. This time I got a good look at them. Apart from what I had noticed before this time my eyes were set on their teeth. Now that I thought about it, canines weren't supposed to be that pointed were they? I bet I would prick my finger on one of them. There were two of them, their black eyes like a void skimming over us like they were calculating how they were going to take us down. It wouldn't be hard would it? A eight year old helpless girl and a black wolf. Well I guess Percy could have an advantage but they were probably formulating the best way to rip our heads.

Percy growled at them rubbing his paw against the ground and I probably would have laughed if I wasn't so spooked out right now. The creatures bared their teeth and one of them leapt directly at me. I clutched Percy's fur tighter and let out a scream waiting for the impact but Percy was quick. He turned his body and caught the creature's neck with his jaw. It was the most horrific thing I'd ever seen and that's saying a lot.

It wasn't a shock to me that Percy had killed it. No. What horrified me most was the way he did it. It was like playing with a rag doll. I could see his bite mark left on the creature as it wailed in pain. I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson, one of the most kindest, caring and humble person I'd ever known had just ripped open a person. Okay well they weren't exactly people, at least I think they aren't but still. It almost made me fear _him_.

The other creature hissed but backed away and in a minute it disappeared. Percy took the chance to escape and whirled around running at lightning speed again. _This isn't real. It's not happening. It isn't real. _I kept repeating to myself. It just a nightmare. A very bad nightmare.

* * *

><p>The next time I opened my eyes it was still night time and I wasn't moving anymore. Instead my head was rested against the backpack I was carrying and I realized I was in the woods. I looked around my surrounding but there was no one or nothing around except for the fire burning in front of me and the trees which made shadows against the light of the fire. I must have fallen asleep for a few was Percy?<p>

"Percy?" I called out, fear evident in my voice. There was no reply. I tried standing up but immediately leaned against the tree behind me. "Woah" I muttered as black spots danced in my vision and my head felt heavy. I touched my forehead and gasped at the feel of my skin. It was so hot! Okay, wrong phrasing, it was freaking burning. I must have a fever. A high one at that.

I flopped down on the ground and brought the back pack on my lap as I dug through it. There was a bunch of clothes, which was useful but not helping my situation at the moment, there was a wallet, which again was useful but...where were the medicines when I needed them?! I dug in some more and was surprised at how many clothes we were carrying and finally! found a water bottle.

I downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Hey, you can't blame me. My throat was burning along with my entire body, not to add the fact that my vision was blurry too. As if that wasn't enough a sudden pain rippled through me starting from my legs.

Soon the pain spread through my whole body as I let out a loud groan. My whole body felt like acid was running through my veins as I writhed on the ground.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice- Percy's voice- as I could make out a black tuft of hair in my blurry vision. Instantly I felt his hands holding me.

I let out another scream as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Shh . Shh .Calm down, Annabeth. Don't fight against it. Calm down."

How the hell was I supposed to freaking calm down when I felt like I was on the verge of death?! Of course I couldn't tell him that as another ripple of pain went through me ane I screamed. I was horrified when the voice that came out from my mouth didn't at all sound like mine. Instead it sounded like a-like a _wolf's howl._

"That's it." Percy murmured, more like to himself. "Any moment now."

"My bones a-are breaking!"I choked out and they really were. I could feel it, but he said nothing, instead rubbed my back soothingly.

I felt an urge to break or tear something and the anger in me was so deep that I could even have snapped Percy. No wonder his light grip on my god I was going mad. I immediately got up and sprinted into the woods. I was aware that I was running alone in the dark woods, the wind blowing my hair back, but I didn't care. The running seemed to lessen the pain in my body and I pushed harder hoping it would go away.

It was after a while that I realized my fingers and nails getting longer and I abruptly stopped, horrified, when I saw white fur growing on my skin. I felt a twist in my leg bone as I tumbled to the ground with a grunt. "What's happen-" I whispered but was cut when a howl came out of my mouth again and I could see my mouth get longer until I could see the snout of a werewolf- or well- my werewolf snout. I looked down at my legs and yelped- well if wolves can yelp- they'd already transformed into hind legs.

I stood up- on four legs- and examined myself. I was just like the creature Percy had turned into a few hours ago. I was a werewolf too? Oh god this was just golden. I had white fur all over my body with flashes of grey here and there.

I looked up and stumbled a bit. My vision was perfect. More than perfect actually. Not only that but I could sense sounds and things a mile away from me too. I stepped back and jumped back startled as a tree fell down. Oops. Guess I wasn't as week as before. _This is so cool._ I thought animatedly.

I tried to test my paws as I started running, this time on four legs. Oh the rush I felt then was the best experience of my life. I was so much faster, stronger and smarter. I just wished my friends back at the town, my town which was now burnt down to shreds, I wish they could see this. I would no longer be called the nerd or lame girl anymore.

I halted at a clearing, stepping up on a huge rock where I could see the open fields in front of me. We were not in Oregon, that much I could tell. I was still waiting. Waiting for it all to turn out a bad dream. My father, he was...gone. Just like that. Maybe this was what he'd meant all along, but why didn't he tell me sooner? I surely would have understood.

_Enjoying the view?_ I heard a voice and instantly turned around growling, ready to pounce on the person but stopped when I saw a black wolf, a little bigger than me standing in front of me.

_Percy?_ I thought and the wolf came forward, I could make out a smirk. _The one and only._

I stepped back in surprise. How could he hear my thoughts?

_Relax. It's telepathy. It's how werewolves communicate._ He said as he came forward and nuzzled my neck. He pulled back and his green eyes looked at me with happiness. _You're beautiful._

If wolves could blush, my fur would be red by now. _Thanks. So um where are we? I mean we're not in Oregon._

Percy looked away as he padded back and I followed. _Not any place familiar, but we have to go further. Away from them._

_Right. Them._ Like that cleared anything. For all I knew, he was speaking Greek or Latin to me. _Care to explain what happened back there? And what we are? Its.._ I couldn't bring myself to say the word. Percy did it for me.

_Real. Yes, Annabeth. All of this is real and now we have to live with it. As to your previous question, I thing we should phase out first._

_And how exactly do we do that?_ I questioned. It was ironical. I had changed into this against my will and now didn't know how to change back.

_Oh darn I forgot. _He cursed.

_What?_

I could literally see his wolf grinning at me. _How good are you at hunting?_

* * *

><p>"The very first time I made the change, I was scared out of my mind." Percy said. We were sitting at the same spot where we were before, in front of the fire. I'd insisted that we start travelling again tomorrow because I needed time to adjust first. Now, in our human forms, we sat huddled against a tree.<p>

"Not everyone can master the change right away. There are days, even weeks that we constantly go back and forth from human to werewolf unintentionally, making it dangerous to be around us unless you know how to handle it. " He continued. "That's why I was gone for a few weeks. Remember?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered. I had thought that he had left and had been so hurt, thinking that he didn't want to be a part of our family anymore but my dad explained that it was for some important business. The only difference was now I knew what that was.

"I couldn't stay there because I was always phasing in and out and it was dangerous as well as embarrassing cause...well um if I phased out all of a sudden I'd end up..." he hesitated saying it.

"Naked." I supplied, trying to suppress my smile. He looked over at me appalled. "It's not funny! Let me see you laughing when _you _phase out naked."

I gave him a smug look. "Good thing I won't cause I have control over it." Percy shook his head but I knew I'd stumped him. "Why is that though?"

Percy shrugged. "She-wolves find it easier to get a grip. It's because they're less aggressive." I raised my eyebrows at his knowledge and he shrugged again. "We had classes about this back in town."

"I figure that was the time when you were doing your 'duties'." I quoted and he rolled his eyes. "Mhmm."

"That's why we always have a pack of clothes hung in the trees or some place where we usually hunt. It helps when we phase out." He explained and I looked at how mature his features look even though he was only ten. I guess we were supposed to be given the circumstances.

"And those creatures back there?" I asked thinking about their pale faces and glowering red eyes. I had an idea what they could be but I wanted to hear from him.

"Vampires." He sneered and the way he said it made me relieved that I wasn't one of them. So they were real too. Great, now the only thing he'd tell me was that there were fairies and dragons in the world. Of course I didn't ask him that. Instead I had more pressing question.

"How did you know how to kill them? Or even defend us?"

He smiled at that. "That's simple. We had training. In fact, Chief personally taught me and of course he's great at it." His eyes flitted nervously at me. "Chief meaning uh" He cleared his throat. "your um dad."

"Oh." Was all I said. With all this mess going on I knew the one topic my subconscious was avoiding was that. Of course I knew I'd just lost the only parent I'd ever had but ever since the attack I'd been suppressing those feelings trying not to feel the full blow. But now that the subject was out in the open, I couldn't stop my shoulders from shaking.

"Annabeth." Percy lightly gasped and I realized that I was crying. You see, I _never_ cried. Ever. I'd always promised myself that I wouldn't show anyone I was weak. Part of the reason of that was my dad. I hated pity cause in the end it does nothing but make you feel awful.

"I'm sorry." I choked out rubbing my eyes quickly. As Percy pulled me into a hug I realized his body was shaking too. He was crying as well. Of course he was. We had just lost our families, whatever we had and now were being chased by bloodsucking monsters. We were just kids for gods sake!

With a jolt I realized how wrong I had been. I'd always prided myself for being mature. Tried to act like an adult. Thought that I was an adult but all that adults face are trouble and now I realized how wrong I'd been. I should have cherished whatever childhood I had because now I was never going to get it back. It was all gone.

"It's okay." Percy said, but his voice wavered. "We'll be okay Annabeth. We'll get through this together.I won't leave you."

"Promise?" I asked him. Although I trusted him with my life I needed that one little word to confirm it all. That one permanent word which I could always count on.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>9 YEARS LATER<strong>

Annabeth Chase, March 2004, King Cove, Alaska

_That's the best you got wolf boy? _I yelled in my head as we whipped across the woods. Percy's wolf, now a total of seven feet, much bigger than before was just a few meters behind me panting and trying to keep up with me. Our wolves had gotten bigger and stronger over the years.

_Oh you're so on_. He said and I could see him push himself harder so that now he was just inches away from me.

Now you must be wondering, how did we get all the way from Oregon to King Cove in Alaska? That's a long story. Well long story short, we travelled a lot and it took us a month through the nomadic life and a bit of stealing I should say without shame that we got here. Don't worry, we didn't turn into thieves.

We were smart enough, or well I was, to save the money and when we reached King Cove, which was a perfect place for werewolves (ahem for hunting) and sorts. We had managed to get a place to stay at a middle-aged lady's house who was sweet enough to let us work at her paint store for rent and tuition money. She was real sweet.

I felt a pressure behind my back and before I knew it I was being tackled by a large black hairy wolf. _No fair! You cheated._

Percy chuckled. _When do I ever play fair Annabeth?_ I was about to retort back when we heard a rustle in the bushes behind us. On instinct our ears pointed towards the direction from which the noise erupted as we got into alert mode.

I could see a black nose peeking out from the leaves until a full grown deer showed itself. Percy and I immediately switched glances. _First one to lose it does the dishes tonight!_ I exclaimed excitedly as I took off after it as I heard Percy groan. _She always does that._

The deer, sensing our movement started running. Of course we could do it the subtle way without letting it know that it was in danger but chasing it was half of the fun. I decided to block it from the front and trap it, but first I had to trick Percy which by the way was piece of cake.

I started running faster and tried to disappear into the bushes so that he couldn't see me anywhere near all the same keeping my eyes on the deer. My plan was simple. Fool Percy into believing that I'd given up and strike then. As usual Percy being Percy that is, too caring for his own good, slowed down noticing I wasn't following.

_Ha!_ I exclaimed as I tackled him to the side taking revenge for earlier. He crashed against a tree with a bewildered look. _Wha-_ Before he could recover I took off after the deer giggling in my head. _Who's the loser now? _

Now that the deer was perfectly available I fastened my pace. I was almost there when I saw a shadow whirl by me. Distracted, I my pace slackened as the number of shadows kept increasing, whirling past me by the second. All of them had red eyes. The same red eyes I'd seen in the mirror when I was eight. Not again. Not again.

I crashed hard into a tree, breaking it down to the ground as I saw the deer escape through my blurry vision. Ugh I was so close. I heard loud thumps against the ground and in minutes Percy stood before me, doing that wolf smirk again but it was immediately wiped off when his eyes fell upon me.

_What happened?_ His eyes sent me a worried look as I stood back up on my paws, steadying myself. He already knew about these shadows obviously. I'd been seeing them since childhood. That didn't mean I had to notify and worry him every time they happened. He probably thought they'd stopped. Well, I may or may not have told him that to make him believe I was fine (and probably not a freak)

_I uh tripped._ I said and tried to throw in a sheepish smile, well if you could figure out a wolf smile that is.

_Huh. I guess that's what_ _happens when you cheat._

If looks could kill, he'd probably be wolf bait right now.

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about the shadows and pulled on a pair of shorts.

It had become our daily routine now. Hunting in the woods. That's why we always have an extra pair of clothes in bags where we keep them in our own secret places. Of course we had to be extra cautious cause anyone could catch us. Naked, might I add which is not a pretty sight.

"You done?" Percy called out as I tied my waist length blonde hair into a pony tail. I hummed in response as I adjusted the bag in a hole in the tree and made sure it was properly covered.

"Hey could we pass by the convenience store?" I said adjusting my black cami and looked up at him. Percy shrugged. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"I've got nothing better to do anyways." He said and I scoffed. "Gee thanks for the company." I said sarcastically.

He smirked and walked forward until there wasn't much space between us. He lightly grabbed my neck, lightly brushing his lips against mine. Not satisfied with that, I grabbed onto his hair and gave him a proper kiss as he held on to me tighter.

"You know..." he whispered against my lips. "you're good at many things, but definitely not lying."

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning as I pulled back slightly to look at him.

He simply smiled. "You don't think I really bought the whole 'I tripped' thing did I?" I bit my lip thinking of an excuse to come up with. He chuckled and brushed a loose strand of hair from my forehead and pecked the skin there.

"It's okay Annabeth. I don't mind. Just...know that I know you better than myself okay?" He fingered the identical necklace on my neck. I had never took it off. Neither did Percy. Just like Rachel had ordered us not to. The suspense of what would happen if we did was still a mystery to me.

"I know." I said softly. I really did. But I also knew that these visions, even he couldn't understand what they meant. It wouldn't help them to ponder over the thought so she simply let it go. Every single time.

Percy intertwined his fingers with mine. "Let's go. Wouldn't want to be late to the 'convenience store'." He quoted and I bumped his shoulder with mine.

Yeah, Percy Jackson was my boyfriend and I loved him.

* * *

><p>Once inside Kmart, I dashed for the section I was looking for as I quickly grabbed a box of tampons. Percy raised an eyebrow which I simply decided to ignore. I told- no literally ordered- Percy to go wander somewhere else while I went to the lingerie section.<p>

As I was picking up a pair of underwear I saw a pair of brown eyes eyeing me. I looked up to see a girl who looked about my age or could be younger staring at me like she'd seen the most intriguing thing in the store.

She had chopped brown hair with a feather hanging, her kaleidoscopic eyes changing color by the minute. She looked really pale and that was saying something since it's pretty sunny in King Cove.

She immediately looked away as she met my eyes. Hmm weird. I decided to ignore it and made my way to the counter but couldn't help noticing a cute pair of purple converse. I checked the price tag and it wasn't that costly. "Oh a pair wouldn't hurt would it?" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed them and walked towards Percy who was staring at a glass case. On getting closer I noticed it was a necklace. The chain was so thin and sleek it was almost invisible and a silver rose hung from it with a small red crystal at the centre. It was simply beautiful.

"I'm all done." I announced breaking his stare as he settled his eyes over me. As the cashier place my stuff on the counter Percy smirked at the purple pair of converse. "I'm guessing it's a girl thing?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

As we got out of the store debating on whether blue food coloring affected taste, someone bumped into us. It was the girl. Except she wasn't alone. There was a guy with her this time. He had cropped blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes and the scar on his lips was more prominent due to the light coming from the store.

Percy glanced up at them and instantly frowned. His hand tightened around mine as he growled at them. "Watch where you're going." I noticed as few people behind them who were hanging out by their cars stopping to watch us.

The couple looked baffled as they gave us a wierd look but didn't say anything. I didn't understand why Percy was acting so hostile towards them. Did he know them?

We walked away with Percy angrily muttering. "Bloody sucker." Apparently he'd said it loud enough for them to hear as the guy turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?" He said stopping Percy by the shoulder.

That's when things went downhill.

Percy immediately flipped him, obviously our strength wasn't the same as mortals. Instead it was four times that. So when Percy flipped him, flew back and smashed into one of the cars parked.

"Percy!" I exclaimed not understanding why in the world would he do that.

The cars alarm started blaring as the guy got up, looking much more angrier and...oh. The girl in front of us hissed and that was when I noticed the teeth. Fangs.

"Vampires." I whispered as the guy was now much closer to us baring his fangs. The gang who were watching us started coming closer to us and I got the idea that they were not one of us.

"Percy..." I warned and saw his eyes flicking around the place. Probably thinking of how to phase without being noticed. We were standing in the parking lot for gods sake. Anybody could notice.

"Got a problem there Jase?" One of them said. A hispanic skinny guy with curly hair. He had a sinister smile.

The blonde in front of us grinned. "Nothing I can't handle." He walked towards us until we were face to face. "Now, what did you say there man?"

"I said." Percy spoke in a low voice and pronounce every word with hatred. "Filthy little blood sucker."

The guy smiled creepily and whispered in a deathly whisper. "You're dead." In a flash he had Percy by the neck and pushed him against a car. What surprised me was that Percy was literally struggling against his grip. They couldn't be that strong could they? Panic filled me as I saw his fangs getting closer to Percy's neck.

There was only one option. I groaned as I looked at my shirt. I really liked this one. Oh well.

In a few second my clothes ripped apart as I phased and pounced on the guy just as his fangs were inches from Percy's neck. I acted fast as I grabbed the guy like a rag doll and ran on my four legs towards the the bunch of trees so that we couldn't be seen. I was sure his other buddies would follow leaving Percy alone.

I ran through the forest with the guy wriggling in my grip. I could see his buddies catching up to me. of course I'd forgotten how fast they were. I didn't see it coming as the girl who I'd seen in the store earlier tackled me onto the ground, leading to releasing the guy. He fell somewhere to the side groaning.

A howl sounded as Percy's panicked voice filled my head. _Annabeth! You okay?!_ I groaned as I staggered up and saw his black wolf running up to me and nuzzled my neck helping me get up.

Once my eyes were not fogged up I noticed that we were surrounded by them. I got a proper look at them. There was the girl supporting the guy on her arm, the hispanic guy, there was one goth looking kid and a girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes. All in all they looked pretty scary and vampire-like, but I'd seen worse.

_Percy we can't take them._ I said worriedly. It was two against five. Even if we could take a few I was not trained in vampire killing and whatever Percy had taught me would be of no use here. These were pretty strong vampires and I bet they don't mind having werewolf blood once in a while.

_I know._ Percy said and I could feel his tension. _You have to get away from here._

_I'm fighting with you Percy._ I said sternly. I knew he would say that. Always my safety first, but I wasn't a little girl anymore.

We growled at them as they hesitated to come closer but hissed at us all the same.

_Annabeth_ I could feel his frustration. _I can't protect you. Not this time._

Before I could answer, the goth looking guy came onto us but Percy's reflexes were quick as he caught the guy under his paw and I knew the gross part was coming where he would bite his head off. Instead we heard a howl. It wasn't mine. It wasn't Percy's. We both shared the same confused look as the goth guy under Percy exhaled in relief. "Thank god!" Weirdly he seemed really relieved and stopped wriggling in Percy's grip.

We heard loud thumping against the ground from all directions. I looked around and saw numerous pairs of eyes watching us. My heart thumped. More vampires? We were dead for sure.

_Impossible._ I heard Percy subconsciously say as he was staring at a particular corner. I followed his gaze and saw a pair of blue eyes watching us. The person came forward except it wasn't a person. It wasn't even a vampire.

He had light brown fur which glinted in the moonlight, his blue eyes literally glaring at us. He was one of us. A werewolf. And all those other pairs of eyes. They were too.

A cold chill passed through me as an alien voice spoke in my head.

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review to let me know if I should continue.<strong>

**This is my first supernatural story by the way. Now I know I have to be careful with the facts cause there are so many and everyone has their own. So I would really be grateful if you wouldn't go all like 'vampires aren't supposed to do that' and 'that's not true' sorts cause I've done my research and like I said, there are a many versions of the same thing so it only depends which one I choose.**

**Really hope you're interested. Sorry if I'm not much good at explaining the details. I'll try better.**

**P.S - Who do you think is the brown wolf?**

**Leave your answer in a review!**

**If you liked this please check out my other story 'Now you see me'. Hope you like it!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time! - RachelChaseJackson**


	2. Family

**Hey guys! Really sorry for not updating for a long time but I'm really busy with school work so it's hard. Anyways don't worry I won't leave this story. I'll be sure to complete it. Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really make me happy.**

**Thanks to: those-that-wander, A faulty spell casting demigod, alex, goddess of idiots, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Nicole, Sora Loves Rain, WiseGirl1993, Shinny Star, TheDarkKnight1991**

**Nicole: You guessed correct! The brown wolf is Luke!**

**Special thanks to Shinny Star cause if it weren't for her my update would be even more delayed.**

**HAPPY READING! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

The brown wolf asked with so much authority that I almost felt compelled to bow down to him. The other wolves fanned out on each side of us while their vampire friends gave us smug looks. What was going on? If these wolves were our kind then why were they hanging around these blood suckers? Weren't they supposed to be our natural enemies?

_Who are __**you**__? _Percy retorted back and I could almost see him raise an eyebrow except for the fact that wolves don't have eyebrows. That would be wierd.

The brown wolf-okay I've got to stop calling him that cause there are many- let's settle for blue eyes. Yeah, so blue eyes steps forward amused and gives Percy a once over.

_Care to explain how you step into __**our**__ hunting area and question who __**I**__ am, hotshot? Didn't you're pack teach you the rules?_

I could hear the other wolves snickering in my mind as if what he said was an inside joke or something. I felt stupid. Trust me, when you're in a crowd where everyone shares something you don't you do feel stupid.

_What pack?_ I spoke up for the first time since they appeared and blue eyes shifted towards me startled as if he realized I was there too. His gaze was on me a tad bit longer to make me uncomfortable.

_You really don't know what I'm talking about do you? _He said with genuine understanding in his eyes.

_No we don't._I could feel Percy getting agitated. I understood why that was. Ever since our childhood Percy's had this kind of protectiveness for me. Like he **had** to keep me safe at all costs. It got really annoying when he always put me first. I didn't want to be treated like some delicate doll who couldn't even manage to defend herself. I was too a werewolf after all.

_Can you please tell us what's going on? What are you doing with..._ I hesitated to say anything offensive to the vamps again. I didn't want to experience what he and his wolf buddies would do to us. Clearly they were on the vamps side.

Blue eyes looked back at the pale dude who Percy had caught and looked back at me. _I won't tell you._ I probably would have narrowed my eyes at that if not for his next words. _Let me show you._

* * *

><p>I probably shouldn't have asked him to do that. Now we were running in our wolf warms right behind him and there was no way of escape since his buddies were right behind us to make sure of that.<p>

Their vampire buddies weren't far away from us as they whizzed along sometimes climbing trees for fun. I could see the other wolves had no problem with it except us of course. Percy growled but was bound not to do anything. Instead he ran closer to me.

_Do you trust him?_ I asked and it took Percy a three count to answer.

_I don't know, but one wrong move from them and we're leaving._ He said and suddenly my mind was filled with an image. It was of the night we escaped. The way those creatures-vampires- slaughtered our village and the screams of our own parents. Percy was remembering that night. It was wierd how I could see his memory in my mind so clearly. Another new development which Percy and I had witnessed. We could see and feel each other's memory. We had found out just about a week ago and Percy had felt confused at first because he hadn't learned anything about werewolves sharing images in their head in Wolf Class 101 back at the village. Well whatever it was, sure made us quite uncomfortable sometimes. Although it's a good thing we couldn't hide anything from each other there were some personal things I'd like to keep to myself. I know he did too.

Blue eyes-Luke Castellan (he'd had the courtesy to introduce himself) stopped a few feet ahead of us in front of some bushes. _We're here._ He said.

Now I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe he would yell _Open Sesame_ and some huge boulders were supposed to open up a pathway or maybe he would do some ancient voodoo dance or something.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to look at us blankly and say _Go on._

_Okay so either this guy's totally bonkers or he's a genius cause we're cornered up and have no way of escape? _ I looked at Percy who had his eyes narrowed at Luke. _I'd vote for the first option._

_Neither_. I felt a voice in my head and it took me a second to realize it was Luke's.

_You can hear us?_ Percy asked confused and Luke grunted. _Every word._

_Great. Is there anything called privacy here?! _ Percy said exasperated.

_Hey it's not our fault._ Luke said. _If you guys were in a pack we couldn't hear you but clearly you're not._

Before I could see where the conversation peeked from there I felt a rough shove behind my back and I tumbled forward. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the hard impact of the wall but instead I felt myself fall to the ground.

_Wha-?_ I got up shaking the dust off my fur when again I was pushed down by my airhead boyfriend.

_Annab- Woah! _He stopped mid sentence and gaped at the view in front of us.

It was a whole other world in front of us. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating a bit, but it felt like one. It was like a small town and in the night sky it looked beautiful with the lights coming from homes and stores.

_Welcome home_. Luke said and I looked back to find the others had come through. _How was your journey?_ He asked and maybe he was smirking.

_I feel like I just got Harry Potter'ed._ Percy muttered. I agreed with him. This was...incredible. A whole secluded town away from prying eyes. How had they managed to hide this?

_Witchcraft_. Luke answered although I didn't know how cause I hadn't exactly thought that. It was in my conscience. _It keeps a barrier so that mortals can't get in. Now that would be disastrous._

He led us through the town as people looked up to us with curious smiles. Probably thinking who these newbies were.

_Wow you have everything here._ I wondered as I looked around the place. There were all age groups present. From toddlers to teenager to adults to even aged citizens. Percy had explained it to me. Vampire don't age. Ever. Werewolves are different. They are immortal in a way. Werewolves age but at a very slow pace. As long as you're phasing regularly you can control your ageing but once you stop phasing that's when you start ageing. In other words mortal would describe it as retirement. So if you don't stop phasing ever, well let's just say you'll have a very very long future plan.

_Yup. Anything you want it's here. You name it._ Luke said and I knew it was coming before Percy even opened his mouth.

_You have blue food?_ I rolled my eyes and it must've looked wierd. You know, wolf rolling it's eyes. Wi-erd.

Luke gave out a happy grunt. _Food in any color you want._

_Awesome! I love this place._ He said happily looking around the place like a kid just found out the coolest thing for Christmas. I had to agree with that though. The place was awesome. I might have seen a library on the way. Okay, this town had gotten Annabeth Chase's approval and that was something. I scrutinized almost everything.

_Okay let's get you guys changed_. Luke said as he approached towards a big house type of thing except for that it wasn't really a house. In big bold letters it was labelled. **CHANGING HOUSE**.

_The naming of the place hasn't been done properly yet. It's a new development so we're still working on that._ Luke explained but I wasn't paying attention to him as I gazed up at the house. It had a big door and by big I mean big enough so that werewolves could come and go easily.

Inside were changing rooms with clothes provided. The changing rooms were big enough for trucks to slide in. There were separate sections for males and females to change. Now that's what I call the modern times. Making werewolve's lives easier.

_That is seriously cool._ I said but Luke had already emerged from one of the dressing rooms. He had phased out and was now wearing a plain white shirt which defined his well toned body. He had sneakers underneath his ripped denim jeans. His sandy blonde hair was swept to one side and blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at me. I had to admit. He was attractive. Now don't think that just because I said that I'm secretly crushing on him or something. I'm not like that. Firstly, I'm too in love with Percy to even imagine anything else and secondly I'm not the cheating type.

I figured he couldn't hear me since he had phased out so I shared a glance with Percy and then stepped into one of the rooms. I checked my surroundings to see if there were any suspicious things. Hey, I was insecure about anyone seeing me naked. If you're usually not then you're not normal.

I phased out to my mortal form and searched the rack of clothes for my size. The person who came up with the idea had really thought it through cause there was everything a person needed to dress up. Anything from lingerie to make up to even hair accessories! Now that was saying something. It was like one of those dressing rooms that rock stars use in their trailers and stuff.

I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap top and put it on with some black ankle boots. I got out of the room to see Percy talking with Luke already dressed and Luke's buddies were phased out too. The vamps were with them laughing and talking about something but as soon as they saw me they stared. I gave them a glare as I made my way towards Percy and Luke.

"- all was Leo's idea. He takes care of all the technical, mechanical stuff for newer developments and stuff." Luke was saying to Percy.

"Who's Leo?"I had startled him since Luke didn't answer instead simply looked at me.

"That would be me sweet cakes!" The hispanic skinny guy exclaimed as he put an arm around Luke. I wrinkled my nose as I looked at Luke " And I don't suppose you include...**them**." I spat in disgust. "in this family of yours."

The blond vampire behind Leo frowned and advanced towards me. "Why? You got a problem with that little doggie?" He was right in my face as he showed his fangs.

I felt Percy's arms around my waist as he pulled me back and got up in the guy's face. "Keep your fangs to yourself sucker."

"Woah woah!" Luke intervened as he came in between and pushed them apart. Well struggled to anyways. He turned to Percy. "Well obviously you've gotta learn the rules and the first one is, vampires are not our enemies." Luke said seriously and I was almost expecting him to laugh after a second and shout out LOL NO GO AHEAD AND KILL THEM! Sadly none of that happened.

"Their kind killed our families." Percy sneered glaring at blondie.

"And I'm really sorry for that." Luke said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "But the times have changed man, they're our friends now."

"Wait- are you talking around the year 1995-ish or something?" The brunette girl with kaleidoscopic eyes stepped up asking us curiously. We nodded and I saw her eyes fill with dread as she shared a look with blondie.

"We weren't a part of it." The girl said. "They were rebels. They weren't on our side. They were on the dem-"

"I think what Piper means is that they don't mean you guys any harm. Isn't that right?" Luke interrupted her and gave her a look. Piper looked at him confused for a second but then nodded. "Yeah. Exactly." Her pale face looked even paler under Luke's glare.

I could feel Percy's stiffness as his hands tightened around my waist. Apology or no apology I knew it would take him time to warm up to their kind.

Luke clapped his hands sensing the tense atmosphere. "So...where were we?"

* * *

><p>"You guys take things way too seriously." I muttered as I stared in front of me. They had a special place for training. Training. I could see werewolves running, fighting, growling and well doing all the things that werewolves do. I think I even noticed a werewolf and a vampire in combat. Hmm maybe that was my imagination. I ducked as the vampire shoved the werewolf right past us. Maybe not my imagination.<p>

"We have to." Luke explained. "To face anything in our way we have to be ready. We should be able to defend ourselves."

"From whom?" I questioned. "I thought vampires were our friends now. Then who else would we need to protect ourselves from?" Of course mortals weren't a threat to us were they.

Luke scrunched up his eyebrows and I saw him looking at Percy who had a blank face on. "You didn't tell her." Luke said and it was like a statement more than a question.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't know if it was true." From the looks of it Luke didn't seem to believe him but he let it go.

"Tell me what?" I asked whipping my head at both of them. Luke crossed his arms at Percy like _you better explain_

Percy smiled softly as he took my hand. "Just an old myth that's all. I didn't think it was true." He squeezed my hand as if asking me not to question him now.

"Okay." I mumbled letting it go.

"Oh good there's Chiron." Luke exhaled as he ran towards a man in a wheelchair. The man looked middle-ages his brown beard fizzy and a glimmer in his eyes as he looked at us.

"Chiron?" Percy's head snapped up at the man. _"Chiron?!_" He ran towards the man with me trailing behind confused at his reaction.

"You're alive!" Percy exclaimed as he reached the man. The man looked up at him smiling. "Ah Percy Jackson. You've grown up my boy."

"You...know him?" Luke questioned looking between them. The man laughed. "Know him? I'd taught this lad. Was my best student back in the day."

"Annabeth." Percy said smiling. "This is Chiron. He's from Oregon too. He was one of the people who were closest to the chief."

At the mention of my dad my smile faltered a bit but I managed to keep it intact. "Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "Not to be rude or anything but...how exactly did you escape?"

"Well that's a long story." he said and I saw a dark look pass over his face. "Rachel Dare and I were the only ones who could get out. I didn't even know you children made it out!"

"Wait- Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Percy questioned. "As in the Oracle?" Chiron nodded and Percy's eyes lit up. "So is there any chance our parents...I mean are they..."

Chiron shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. They hadn't survived by the time I got there. I had checked their pulse and saw it front of my own eyes. It was a horrible night. Rachel was hardly alive when I got there."

"Oh...okay." Percy said and I knew the truth hit him hard. I stepped closer to him, his warmth reassuring as I intertwined my fingers with his and placed it behind our backs to keep the gesture hidden between us.

"Luke, any luck finding him?" Chiron said turning to him and Luke fidgeted nervously. "We were scouting when we found them." Luke gestured towards us.

Chiron had a look of disappointment on hearing that and I decided that I didn't like it when he wasn't about him felt like home. Maybe because he was from home.

"Very well." Chiron said. "I'm sure our new family members must be tired."He said looking at us and as if on instead I let out a little yawn.

"Right." Luke said as he straightened up. "I'll see you later Chiron."

"So..what was all that about?" Percy questioned as Luke led us through the streets.

"What?" Luke asked as if we had startled him out of his thoughts.

"Who were you guys looking for?" I asked and Luke looked up at me with pain in his eyes. He coughed uncomfortably. "Uh just one of our friends. He uh got abducted."

"Abducted?" I said the word feeling alien in my mouth. "By whom?"

Luke hesitated at first. "A year ago, one of the werewolves, my best friend Octavian. He turned a rogue wolf. Actually it started with a girl we both liked but it didn't sit well with him when she chose me. He.." Luke winced. "well let's just say he did some not so nice things to her. Now you never and I mean _never_ harm someone's girl. It's a hardcore pack rule. If you even so as to manage to make her uncomfortable you're out of the pack."

Percy let out a low whistle and Luke smirked at that. "It goes both ways. That's why we steer clear of couples." Luke said giving us a pointed look. "So yeah...that's what drew me and Octavian apart."

"Guys." I snorted and Percy and Luke both gave me looks. "No offence!" I raised my hands. "Jesus so sensitive."

"Well anyways. That's where the whole thing started. He started going against the rules so he was kicked out of the pack. He's come back now with revenge filled in him and he's showing that by taking one of our medics. He know we'd be helpless without him."

We remained silent after that but Percy broke the silence with another question. "So are you still with that girl now?"

"No." Luke said and let out a throaty chuckle. "The irony huh?"

Finally we reached a a row of buildings and stopped at one. "Here are the keys to your condo." Luke said as he handed Percy two keys but then took back one half way. "Oh sorry I forgot. You guys must sleep...together don't you?" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No!" We both shout out and startled him.

"Uh what we mean is..." I stuttered correcting him. "we don't _sleep_...we haven't...we're not."

"It's just sleep." Percy said quickly.

"Sorry." Luke muttered, a light pink dusted his cheeks. "I thought you guys were...intimate."

Great. Way to make the whole night awkward now Luke! Blood rushed up my cheeks and I felt my face grow warm. I probably looked like one of Santa's candy canes. Percy's must've been the same since Luke stepped back. "Sorry guys it's none of my business. Uh...could I just speak to Percy please?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded numbly as I made my way into the building. Of course I was going to listen into their conversation. Call me an eavesdropper or whatever names you want but I had a feeling they were going to talk about something that concerned me.

"-she doesn't know." Luke 's voice warbled from far so she inched a little closer so she was standing behind the wall next to them.

"I thought of telling her once." Percy admitted. "I didn't want to scare her. We were alone without any guidance and she hadn't even gotten used to being a werwolf. Plus I didn't even believe they were real. Are they?"

"As true as us. Man, you guys have a lot of catching up to do. I hope she takes it well." Luke said and I could hear feet scuffling against the gravel. "You guys...you've always been together haven't you? You've never...been with anyone else?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy said defensively.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that. I just...it's sweet. How you've stuck out for each other through tough times. You guys look great together."

I could hear the smile in Percy's voice and even though he'd said much more romantic stuff in the past to me, my heart fluttered a bit at the compliment.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"So what did Luke say?" I mumbled into his chest as he ran his fingers through my blonde curls. We had called our house owner and informed her that we'd be spending the night at a friends place. Now at the moment, in our pyjamas, we were lying down on the king size bed with the sheets up to our waists.<p>

I felt Percy sigh underneath my head as I propped up my chin on his chest, waiting for him to explain.

"There's something I haven't told you." He started. "You see, vampires aren't our only enemies."

I snorted at that. "Yeah, I kinda got the memo earlier."

"Yeah well there are these things called...demons." He said and paused frowning.

"Demons?" I thought out loud. "Like those creatures with two horns on their head and pointed tail thingie?" I said and stifled a laugh thinking about it.

"Not exactly." Percy said, his lips pressed into a thin line. "They are soulless creatures. They don't have a soul Annabeth. They feed off of other living souls."

"Like a dark entity." I guessed feeling the term familiar now.

Percy nodded. "No one can see them but we know they're there. They make deals, mostly with weak mortals, to sell their souls to them."

"Sell their souls?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Like the demons take over their bodies? Why would they allow that?"

"Those are what the deals for. A demon convinces a mortal that he/she will give the mortal whatever they want in return for their soul. Now demons can't lie, so they'll have to respect the deal but what mortals don't know is that their body dessicate away while they're alive."

"Do they make deals with our kind too?" I asked softly and he rubbed my back in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah they do, but that wouldn't exactly kill us. More like, poison our mind or something. Either way, you'd have to be very weak to make a deal with a demon." he explained and I nodded resting my head back into the crook of his neck.

I didn't know what to think about it. I had a cold feeling seep through me when I thought about it. Were my dark visions demons? Or something else. I was afraid to bring that topic up. Anyways I had a more pressing unease I had to let loose.

"Percy?"

"Mmm?" His chest rumbled as his green eyes adjusted to mine.

I lowered them not able to look him in the eye and tell him. "I uh may have eavesdropped on your and Luke's conversation." Now you must be wondering why the hell would I tell him. The thing is, I don't like lying to people or keeping things from them. I was honest that way.

She expected him to get mad or pull away. Instead he chuckled and kissed her forwards. "I'm not surprised." he said softly. "You were always so curious." He said nuzzling my face.

I tried not to let him distract me. "Yeah..um...d-do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" He pulled away with a confused face.

"Not being with anyone else." I mumbled looking down. "I know you sacrificed everything for me. Your parents, your friends, your _life._ I know you're supposed to protect me and everything but I don't want you to feel your obliged to. I mean...I" I wrapped my arms around myself. "I always felt I pushed you into this. I just.." I sighed out loudly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." I placed my hands covering my face.

He said nothing and I didn't want to see hsi reaction. After a minute of silence I felt warm hands pulling my hands away from my face as he held them in his own and kissed my palm softly.

"You remember that time when the kids at the village threw your favorite book in the poison ivy bushes?"

"Percy I don't-" I started saying but he cut me off.

"Do you remember?" He pressed and I nodded. "Of course I do." I mumbled. "I was such a mess that day. My mom had given that book to me."

Percy nodded. "But the next day I'd gotten it back for you."

"Yeah." I muttered smiling at the memory. "You shouldn't have done that. It was so stupid. But I love you for that."

"Yeah well that poison ivy was a horrible thing." Percy said making a face and I laughed out. "I remember! Your allergies lasted a week!"

"Hmmm." Percy agreed smiling. "The point is, I'd do anything for you then and I'll do anything for you now. Annabeth, I love you." He said looking at me with all seriousness making me feel like melting into a puddle.

"And I think even if things didn't turn out the way they did that night I would still end up with you. I regret not being able to save our parents that night, yes, but I never regret doing the things I did for you. Never." He promised. He leaned forward and captured my lips for the second time that day making it feel like bliss.

"I love you. I always have." Percy whispered when we pulled back and he rested his forehead against mine, eyes closed. "And I know we're going to live for eternity. Mostly. Forever feels like a long way ahead...but when I think about spending it with you, it doesn't feel so long anymore. It feels like a promise. _You_ feel like a promise."

Feel free to get jealous ladies. This man was mine and gods did I love him. That was probably the most sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. As sleep finally covered my eyes in heavy blankets I didn't forget to say it back.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a roll! Hope you liked this chapter and it's ending ;). However if anyone has any doubts relating to it feel free to review or PM about it.<strong>

**Until next time! Stay tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
